Bat
Bat is the leader of the Fighters gang, and its most powerful member. He is the firstborn son of Lord Julian, and the older brother of Davis. Biography Bat was born to Julian during the latter's ascend to power over the Kingdom. The cold Julian saw little promise at Bat's talent at first, but the small child already proved himself capable as early as age 3, with his innate ability noted to match Julian at youth. His brother Davis was born about 3 years after Bat. Under unknown circumstances, a five year old Bat and a still infant Davis found themselves adopted by a pair in a remote village. Power *Offence: 80/100 *Defense: 70/100 *Physical: 85/100 *Speed: 80/100 *Mana: 85/100 *Stamina: 95/100 *Intelligence: 90/100 *Calculated Average: 84/100 Bat is commonly regarded as the Fighters' top warrior, and one of the strongest fighters in the Kingdom. Unlike the rest of his friends and fellow fighters, Bat doesn't possess a unified fighting style; instead he uses whatever in his arsenal to create a relatively feral yet quick fighting style that borrows from his friends and enemies. While not as quick as Davis or Dennis, Bat is nonetheless an agile fighter with above-average resistance. He tends to compensate against faster opponents with his shadowy punches, which breaks through their defenses. His physical strength is listed as slightly above his brother. Abilities Original abilities Shadow Punch *Type: Physical *Rank: C A strong fast-paced punch developed by Bat in his childhood. Bat charges himself for a moment before disappearing into thin air and suddenly reappearing, driving a fist into his opponent's body. The sheer impact of the punch can send the opponent flying. Laser Shot *Type: Energy *Rank: A A rare energy-based attack focused in Bat's eyes. Bat concentrates a noticeable amount of his Mana into pure, hot energy before he fires a brief, if steady, laser beam at his target, able to pierce through defenses and other attacks. Initially, Bat could fire four laser shots at once at full Mana. Bat Summon *Type: Energy *Rank: A Bat's signature ability and, originally his strongest technique. Bat is able to summon at least three black bats with crimson eyes that fly towards enemies and quickly explode in a small cloud of blood. While each bat causes relatively small amounts of damage, just three bats can be enough to bring or severely injure opponents down. Depending on the amount of enemies that confront him, Bat is able to summon anywhere between three to several dozens of bats. Mega moves Laser Defense *Type: Energy *Rank: B A special hybrid technique Bat developed through combination of his laser beams and bat summoning. Bat summons two bats in front and behind him that simultaneously fire laser beams out their ways towards enemies. This technique covers both attack and defense, and allows Bat to prepare other techniques in the meantime. Lightning Spear *Type: Energy/Physical *Rank: A Bat concentrates a noticeable amount of Mana into his fist. As an opponent attacks him, he shoots up a lengthy spear made of electricity to pierce the opponent. The lightning spear cannot be maintained for a lengthy duration, and dissolves shortly thereafter. Thunder Quake *Type: Energy *Rank: A A second electricity-based technique Bat developed in his training with Woody. Bat raises his hand lowly towards the ground, before unleashing a powerful earthquake at his opponent occupied by a lethal electric current. The attack can also be initiated through punching the floor. Bat Slice *Type: Energy *Rank: A An enhanced version to the Shadow Punch, Bat runs towards his opponent before disappearing into thin air. Before landing a hit on his opponent, Bat's appearance changes to that of a large bat with black body but pale-looking wings and eyes. The impact of the hit on the opponent has been likened to a blade cut, although the attack itself is simply a stronger and faster version of the Shadow Punch. Reinforced Triple Laser Bat Strafe Vampire Swarm Hell Attack: Prey Explosive Bats Transformation: Bat Hell Attack: Predator